marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba
Simba '''(born 21 June 1994), human, is a young man from a wealthy family who believes he is responsible for the death of his father. He is Nala's best friend from their childhood and is also Kamen Rider Sigurd, having used his new power unexpectedly which led him to reunite with his childhood friend who has now become a Power Ranger History (Pre High School Days) Simba was the son and heir of a very wealthy family, though he was wealthy, he didn't mind his wealth and preferred to be spend time playing with his best friend, Nala. He lived with his parents and his uncle in their family manor, and lived happily until he was nine years ago, when his life changed. While out with his father and his uncle in a country house, Simba wandered off and was caught in a stampede of buffalo. However, his father managed to save him and died in the stampede. When Simba discovered his father's dead body, his uncle convinced him that he was the one who killed his father and he ran away in guilty of the lie that he had believed. After running away a long way from everything he had known, Simba was weak and hungry, near the brink of death when two unexpected people found him and took care of him. Growing up with his new friends, Simba learned to live his life more carefree and leave the past in the past. Ten years later, Simba returns to Tokyo with some money to find a job and found a Genesis Driver with the Cherry Lockseed, becoming a new Kamen Rider known as Sigurd. Though he was unaware Nala was in Tokyo and was the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger of the Power Rangers. High School Days Personality As a child, Simba was playful and always ready for an adventure with his best friend, Nala. He tried to see the best in everyone, even his uncle Scar. At times, he could be a show-off and arrogant, and boasted that he will be greatest ever, which often got himself and Nala into danger. In spite of this, he came to see the fault in his actions and always learned from his mistakes. Now as an adult, Simba still has his fun-loving demeanor, but has become ashamed of those actions he believed were his fault when he was a child. After reuniting with Nala, Simba realizes he needs to mature and take responsibility, especially now he has the identity of Kamen Rider Sigurd. Appearance Much like Nala, Simba has two different appearances, his human form and his lion form while wearing a magical amulet. His human form is a slender medium built young male with short dark red hair and light brown highlights, he also has light brown eyes. He wears simple clothes in a vary of colors with a single bracelet on his left wrist, a gift from Nala. As a lion, Simba has "brownish-gold" fur, with a lighter cream color accenting his belly, muzzle and paws. He has large, bright eyes with orange irises (red as an adult) and yellow scleras; his upper lids are a deep tawny. Additionally, he has a light pink nose and four black whiskers on either side of his muzzle, and the insides of his ears are tawny and rimmed with black. As a young adult, Simba is much larger and his body is muscular. His russet mane is now fully grown and covers the entirety of his neck and much of his back, and his ears are barely seen. His eyes are smaller in relation to his head and are more oval shaped. Powers & Abilities By founding a Genesis Driver and the Cherry Lockseed, Simba has the ability to become Kamen Rider Sigurd, one of the New Generation Armored Riders to fight against the villians in Tokyo. Genetic Ride Wear The '''Genetic Ride Wear (ゲネティックライドウェア Genetikku Raido Uēa?) is Sigurd's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Sigurd's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms (チェリーエナジーアームズ Cherī Enajī Āmuzu?) is Sigurd's default cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Sigurd wears is the Cher Headpiece (チェルヘッドピース Cheru Heddopīsu?) with the Steering Eye (ステアリングアイ''Sutearingu Ai''?) visor. This form debuts in episode 14. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Sigurd's only defining trait is his kicking power, which is the 2nd strongest of all the New Generation Riders. His other stats, however, are average. Sid lost the ability to transform into Sigurd when his Genesis Driver was destroyed along with his second Cherry Energy Lockseed by Rosyuo, who killed him shortly after. This Arms' finisher is the Sonic Volley (ソニックボレー Sonikku Borē?), which is activated by locking the Cherry Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow. Sigurd fire a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target pierces into their body, causing twin cherries to swing around and crush the target in between them until they explode upon collision. Arsenal * Genesis Driver - Transformation device * Lockseeds - Gives access to Sigurd's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used ** Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: *** Sonic Arrow - Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms' personal weapon Trivia * Simba was brought into HSD at the same time as Nala but didn't appear until the appearance of the Sengoku and Genesis Driver with DJ Sagara. * While unaware of his friend's identity as a Power Ranger, Simba and Nala reunited during a fight, similar to how they reunited into their original film, and discovered afterward each other when the fight was over. * Though the original user of the Cherry Lockseed was evil, Simba uses it for good. Category:Characters